Solo podrías ser tú
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y Shoto solo pudo pensar que era extraña. Su menuda figura temblaba y aún así su mirada no retrocedía ante la suya. Inquebrantable. Toda la situación era rara y sin embargo, se descubría a sí mismo siguiéndola con la mirada. Quizás a causa de su timidez o su fortaleza, o quizás simplemente por ser quien era. FemDekuxShoto shortfic.


**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

**Nota: **Te dedico esta historia completamente a ti, Lourdes. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y mi mejor lectora :')

* * *

SOLO PODRÍAS SER TÚ

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

_Orígenes_

_._

Había llegado a ese lugar hace tan solo tres noches y ya podía notar que algo allí no era normal. Llegó como un caballero errante adentrándose en lo desconocido; sin embargo, era su propósito el que no permitía que se pierda.

No podía olvidarlo

No si de esto dependía no solo su futuro, sino también el de las únicas personas que le importaban.

.

—_¡Finalmente he conseguido a mi perfecto heredero!_ —dicen que fue lo primero que gritó Enji Todoroki, su padre y Rey del país del Sol, el día de su nacimiento frente a sus hermanos mayores, los llamados "príncipes fallidos" por la nobleza. Era uno de esos rumores que todos susurran por lo bajo y que nadie se atrevía a decir frente a los príncipes. Eran el blanco de burla para la nobleza y ellos eran conscientes de eso, aunque fingían no saberlo.

_Aunque eso no significaba que su corazón no salga ileso _

Después de todo, habían nacido en un reino donde los poderes mágicos brindaban prestigio y honor a las familias, por eso cuanto más poderoso es uno, más status se tiene. Y eso es algo que Enji Todoroki tuvo como filosofía de vida y lo que finalmente lo llevó a comprometerse, y posteriormente casarse, con la princesa del reino vecino, quien había heredado los fuertes poderes de hielo de su familia.

Como parte de la familia real, Enji desde su infancia fue considerado como un heredero genio, venciendo a poderosos enemigos desde que solo era un niño y asumiendo el trono del país desde la temprana edad de 12 años, tras la repentina muerte de sus padres, anteriores rey y reina del país. La tragedia ocurrió luego de que se desatase una fuerte guerra contra un reino vecino, quienes habían tomado la delantera rodeando al país y aunque la familia real supo cómo responder lo mejor que pudo y cuando la victoria era palpable, un enemigo salió de las sombras asesinando a los reyes. Fue rápido y certero. El Rey y la Reina ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de este cuando sus cabezas ya rodaban por el suelo manchando el salón principal de carmesí.

—_Sigues tú _—fue lo que dijo el asesino al joven príncipe.

Lo próximo que se supo fue lo expresado por los guardias reales, quienes se apresuraron en actuar para defender al príncipe heredero, aunque al final no fue necesario, ya que ese día Enji cobró su primera vida. Dicen que del asesino no quedó más que cenizas de carne quemada. Esa llama de fuego marcó el fin de la batalla, aunque a un alto precio.

_Se rumorea que ese día no solo murieron los reyes, sino también el corazón del príncipe Enji_

Enji Todoroki dejó de ser niño para convertirse en adulto de un día para otro. Al parecer, el reino del Sol había sido visto como blanco perfecto puesto que sus reyes siempre fueron amables con otros y por lo mismo, descuidaron la seguridad del país al no esperar una confrontación con sus supuestos aliados_. Su pecado fue confiar. _Ahora su país aclamaba un rey y lo tendrían. No hubo tiempo para lágrimas ni arrepentimientos. Y para bien o para mal, la forma en la que Enji encontró para salir adelante y no dejarse caer por todo el peso del reino sobre sus hombros, fue pensar que sus padres murieron por ser débiles y que él no se permitiría eso.

_Enji Todoroki se endureció y nunca volvió a ser visto sonriendo de forma inocente. _

Habían ganado la guerra, pero esta había dejado el país en escombros. Alzarse mientras se está tan vulnerable era esencial, por lo que necesitaban poner a un hombre al frente que lidere. Muchos dudaron de la temprana ascensión al trono de Enji en un inicio, pero este fue capaz de hacer que el reino del Sol resurja de las cenizas.

_Enji Todoroki era un Rey duro, pero Enji Todoroki era un Rey fuerte _

El reino del Sol se volvió temido por otros países y esto solo reforzó su idea de que se encontraba en lo correcto. Y así, cuando el duro rey Enji se casó con la delicada princesa Rei, todos aguardaron porque la dulce princesa ablandase el corazón de su marido y haga que aquel príncipe humano regrese.

_Pero eso no pasó_

El Reino del hielo siempre fue un país pacífico, preferían construir alianzas antes que ganarse enemigos. Y ciertamente, una alianza con el fuerte Reino del Sol no sería más que ventajosa para su reino. La proposición de matrimonio fue aclamada con vítores y danzas.

—_Si usted está bien con alguien como yo…_ —fue lo que dijo la joven princesa sonriéndole al que sería su marido.

—_Lo estoy_ —fue la única y escueta respuesta de Enji.

Luego de eso, la boda no demoró en realizarse. La ahora reina Rei Todoroki se despidió de su familia y caminó al lado de su marido, el imponente Enji Todoroki. Ambos eran jóvenes, ella tenía solo 17 años mientras su marido tenía 18, habían tenido un matrimonio político, pero eso era normal en ese tiempo y más siendo de la familia real. Aun así, Rei esperaba una buena convivencia, quería una familia, quería una vida feliz, _quería amor_.

_Y eso es algo que Enji no podía darle _

Rei no tardó en darse cuenta de eso. Cuando luego de su primera noche juntos, Rei buscaba el calor y afecto de su esposo, este le daba la espalda y se levantaba de la amplia cama, dejándola sola. La primera vez que pasó ella pensó que quizás estaba ocupado, la segunda que quizás no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, la tercera que solo el tiempo acortaría la distancia… Pero los días pasaban y con ellos, la sonrisa de Rei iba apagándose más y más, al igual que el brillo de su mirada. Ella siempre pensó que el día que quede embarazada, sería un día de dicha; pensó que ella y su marido reirían y se dirían que se aman, incluso pensó que ese día, podía hacer un banquete en la que todo el país participe. Sería un día festivo y todo su reino celebraría al aclamado heredero. Pero ahora ese día había llegado y ahí estaba, sentada sola en la cama con una mano acariciando su aún plano vientre.

—_¿…Era por esto? _—alcanzó a decir con la mirada perdida, sabiendo que su marido la escuchaba estando a espaldas de ella.

—_Un hijo nuestro será el más fuerte. Con tu herencia y la mía, crearemos al heredero perfecto –_esa fue la primera vez que Rei vio a Enji sonreír, e irónicamente, ella quiso llorar.

Pero aun así quiso conservar un poco de esperanza, cuando nazca su hijo o hija serían una familia, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba su matrimonio, quizás un hijo ablandaría el corazón de su esposo. Y con eso en mente, Rei acariciaba su vientre que iba creciendo mes tras mes, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. Una melodía que expresaba todas las esperanzas de un deseo desesperado.

—_Tú serás el salvador de este intento de familia… _—susurró ella.

Toya Todoroki, el primogénito de los Reyes del Sol, nació solo con el poder de uno de sus padres. El poder de un mago y el alcance de este era claro desde el nacimiento. Enji no lo dijo, pero Rei vio en su cara que sentía rechazo. "No es suficiente", parecía que dijese. Aun así, Enji intentó entrenarlo cuando este cumplió los tempranos 7 años.

—_Quizás…_—se permitió soñar Rei.

Pero como siempre, sus esperanzas murieron tan rápido como empezaron. Los años pasaron y Toya demostró ser fuerte, Rei lo hubiese amado incluso si no lo fuese, pero lastimosamente nació con una consistencia débil, al igual que ella.

—_No le sobre exijas mucho, es solo un niño, Enji _—dijo Rei al lado de la cama de Toya, quien ardía en fiebre luego de un arduo entrenamiento con su padre.

—_Los sentimientos te hacen débil, Rei_—

Luego de ese día, Enji no volvió a entrenar a Toya. Rei se decía a sí misma que eso estaba bien, que era lo mejor, pero tanto ella como su hijo supieron que Enji acababa de darles la espalda. Y aunque Toya le dijo a su padre que no volvería a enfermarse, este pasó a un lado suyo sin prestarle atención. La decisión había sido tomada.

—_Mamá… _—Rei rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, quien temblaba mientras lloraba, en cambio ella intentaba ser fuerte y no romper a llorar ahí mismo junto a él.

Esa noche, Enji volvió a aparecer en su recámara. No hubo necesidad de palabras, Rei sabía a qué había venido. Por eso se dejó desvestir mientras lo miraba en silencio. Sus labios ya no buscaban los de su esposo luego de tantas veces que este le había rechazado. Pero a veces, solo a veces, cuando ella estaba recostada en la cama y Enji se posicionaba encima suyo antes de reclamarla como suya, ella pensaba si quizás esta vez harían el amor. Entonces lo rodeaba con sus brazos fuerte, buscando aferrarse a ese pensamiento, porque había una distancia muy grande entre ellos, pero al menos en ese momento era como si no hubiese secretos. Eran íntimos y Rei se sentía cercana a él más que nunca. Solo eran Enji y ella. Cada estocada iba profunda y Rei se apretaba más y más al cuerpo de él. Pero entonces terminaba y era como si la magia desapareciese. Y nuevamente Enji se levantaba de la cama y se iba, mientras Rei se acurrucaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama dándole la espalda.

_Meses después nació Fuyumi _

Rei acunó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, se parecía a ella y había heredado solo su poder. La reina, temerosa, buscó el rostro de su marido mientras el llanto de su segunda hija se hacía escuchar en toda la habitación.

—_¿Es mi hermanita? Waoh, es tan linda y pequeña _—dijo Toya mientras con su dedo índice tocaba suavemente el cachete de su hermana. Rei sonrió dulcemente ante tal escena.

—_Ahora eres un hermano mayor, Toya. Tú y tu hermana siempre deben protegerse, ¿está bien? _—

—_¡Sí!_ —

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Enji salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Nuevamente no habían conseguido una hija con el poder de ambos. Rei se preguntaba si quizás, su esposo ignoraría a su hija por tal hecho y una parte en el fondo de ella, deseaba que así fuese.

—_¡Mamá! _—dijo una pequeña y sonriente Fuyumi de dos años alzando sus pequeños brazos hacia su madre.

—_Ven aquí, mi pequeña. Eres rápida aprendiendo, ¿no es cierto? _—dijo Rei orgullosa.

Enji no prestaba mucha atención a su hija, probablemente pensando que sería una decepción como Toya. Pero Rei había notado que su hija, a diferencia de Toya, era saludable y fuerte. Toya en cambio desde pequeño siempre mostró ser alguien enfermizo. Y Enji pareció también darse cuenta de la diferencia entre sus hijos, porque empezó a acercarse a Fuyumi y ser más estricto con ella; pero Fuyumi, pequeña como era, empezó a llorar ante la dureza de su padre a cada momento.

—_Débil _—fue lo que dijo Enji tras dejarla al igual que a Toya.

Poco después de eso, una sirvienta llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Rei, quien se mostró extrañada, puesto que no había llamado a ningún sirviente. Tal parece, Enji solicitaba su presencia en su oficina. En seguida, el corazón de Rei se agitó preocupado teniendo un mal presentimiento y al llegar supo que su preocupación no fue en vano.

—_Toya vivirá con la armada militar del reino como uno más de ahí, ya tiene la suficiente edad para eso. Ningún hijo mío va a ser débil _—fueron sus duras palabras. No le preguntaba a Rei si estaba de acuerdo o no, le estaba informando y eso era lo que más la frustraba.

—_Solo tiene 10 años, Enji y sabes que siempre ha tenido una mala salud. Allí no les va a importar que sea un niño, es peligroso. No puedes_—

—_No está en discusión, Rei. La decisión ya fue tomada. Toya partirá mañana –_y como si no hubiese más que decir, luego de eso él bajó la mirada a sus papeles e ignoró a su esposa.

—_¡Enji…! _—gritó desesperada, pero supo que no había más que hacer.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba parada al lado de su hijo y sus maletas correspondientes, mientras lo abrazaba y le repetía una y otra vez que siempre le escriba y que sobre todo lo amaba, que esto era temporal y que se las arreglaría para convencer a Enji de que lo deje regresar. A lo que este solo asentía con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su infantil rostro, sonrisa melancólica para alguien de su edad.

—_Te quiero, mamá _—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse del palacio y agitar su pequeña mano en señal de despedida.

Y nuevamente el círculo se repetía. Como si nada hubiese cambiado para Enji, como si la presencia de Toya no fuese importante, como si todo fuese normal para él, Rei sentía que una parte de su corazón se fue con Toya y abrazaba a Fuyumi, diciéndose a sí misma que no permitiría que alejen de ella a otro hijo suyo. Lo peor era que luego de eso, Enji buscaba a Rei en su habitación en la noche. Era como si Enji dijese que sus dos primeros hijos fueron defectuosos y Rei no pudo evitar verlo con resentimiento. Pero, aun así, seguía siendo la reina y su esposa, y con eso mente, Rei tenía un deber.

_Y llegó Natsuo _

Natsuo heredó también el poder de su madre y cuando él nació, Rei ya no se preocupó en ver el semblante de su esposo. Ver que su hijo tenía solo su poder de alguna manera le dio satisfacción, por más infantil que suene, ya que eso significaba que nuevamente los planes de Enji no salieron bien.

Y los años pasaron…

—_Mamá… ¿por qué papá no nos quiere? _—dijo una pequeña Fuyumi de 6 años mientras cargaba a un Natsuo de 3 años.

—_P-Pero… yo los quiero, eso es suficiente, ¿…verdad? _—dijo Rei nerviosa.

—Sí…—

Esa noche, Rei lloró en su habitación. Fuyumi tenía razón y eso era lo que más le dolía. Aunque en un principio Rei se sintió satisfecha de ver que Natsuo heredó su poder, ahora se daba cuenta que no fue más que un pensamiento egoísta. Enji nunca se acercó a su tercer hijo, ni si quiera por curiosidad como sucedió con Toya y Fuyumi. Era tan descaradamente obvio que Fuyumi ya se daba cuenta y conforme Natsuo crezca, ocurriría lo mismo. ¿Cómo se sentiría su hijo sabiendo que no es querido por su propio padre? ¿Por qué Enji no podía verlo? Sus hijos eran perfectos como eran, ellos no tenían ningún error, el que estaba equivocado era él.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Toya ya no vivía en casa, aunque había cumplido su promesa de escribir todas las semanas y eran sus cartas las que más felicidad provocaban en Rei. Él parecía estar bien y eso era lo que más consolaba el corazón de ella, pensar que quizás no estuvo del todo mal que Toya viva lejos de su padre, quien claramente le mostraba rechazo. ¿Pero de verdad estaba bien?

_Y poco tiempo después, volvió a salir embarazada_

El cuarto embarazo no era algo que Rei desease y aunque sus hijos se mostraron felices al enterarse, Rei no podía evitar recordar las malas experiencias que vivían sus hijos ¿Y si su cuarto hijo era de salud débil? ¿Y si se mostraba temeroso? ¿Y si solo tenía el poder de uno de sus padres? La reina no podía evitar pensar muchas razones por las que su esposo también rechazaría a su cuarto hijo. Sería uno más en la lista. Y ver cómo sus pequeños hijos sufrían, hacían que ella sufra el doble.

_Hasta que él nació_

El menor hijo de los reyes Todoroki, Shoto Todoroki, cuarto príncipe del Reino del Sol, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores heredó el poder de ambos padres. Bastó tenerlo en sus brazos cuando los magos detectaron un gran poder en él. La magia desbordaba de él. Y es que Shoto había nacido con lo que sus hermanos no.

_Tenía el poder de ambos padres: mitad fuego, mitad hielo_

—_Es un saludable niño, un futuro prometedor espera por él considerando que cuenta con semejante poder_ —dijeron los magos presentes en el parto.

Recostada en la cama aún sin poder creerlo, Rei veía a su hijo que lloraba en sus brazos y a un lado de ella, Fuyumi y Natsuo observaban todo en silencio agarrados de las manos. Y contrario al nacimiento de sus anteriores hijos, Enji era el único que sonreía satisfecho.

—_¡Finalmente he conseguido a mi perfecto heredero! _—dicen quesu grito se hizo oír en todo el palacio. Todo parecían tan irreal, que el ambiente se sentía tenso. No fue hasta una hora después que Shoto se durmió y Enji salió de la habitación. Natsuo, quien se había aburrido hace bastantes minutos, jugaba en el suelo ignorante de lo que sucedía; en cambio, tras la salida de Enji, Fuyumi se acercó tímida a su madre captando la atención de esta.

—_Él es tan pequeñito… _—susurró Fuyumi conmovida tocando con su dedo la mano de su hermano menor.

Rei en cambio tenía sentimientos confusos. Había odiado la idea de ver que otro hijo suyo fuese rechazado por su esposo, pero el nacimiento de Shoto representaba un futuro incierto del que temía. Ciertamente sus hijos eran olvidados por su padre, pero ¿qué significaría recibir la atención de este? Quizás el futuro que le esperaba sería más desolador y duro que el de sus hermanos mayores. Por otro lado, nadie podía ignorar la mirada de orgullo que todo ese tiempo le dedicó Enji a Shoto, como no ocurrió con ella y tampoco sus hijos mayores. En todo ese tiempo, su relación con Enji se había endurecido y ahora eran simples desconocidos para el otro, además saber que sus hijos eran meros instrumentos para los fines egoístas del Rey, hacía que la Reina lo observe con resentimiento.

_Siendo sincera, hubiese deseado que Enji nunca viese realizado su sueño de tener al heredero ideal _

Y mientras Rei tenía esos pensamientos, observó duramente el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, que yacía ignorante de los pensamientos de su madre. Shoto había logrado con su nacimiento lo que sus hermanos mayores, ni ella misma habían podido.

_Era tan injusto_

—_Sáquenlo de aquí, estoy cansada _—dijo Rei a sus sirvientas pasando el dorso de su mano por sus ojos.

—_¿Mamá…? _—Fuyumi preocupada observó a su madre—_ Shoto aún es muy pequeño… ¿no lo cuidarás? _

—_Las sirvientas se harán cargo _—suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la cama matrimonial antes de formar una sonrisa sarcástica ante la mirada sorprendida de su hija—_ O quién sabe, puede que tu propio padre decida hacerse cargo. Logró lo que tanto quiso, su adorado hijo perfecto._

Ante eso, una pequeña Fuyumi mordió su labio inferior mientras bajaba nerviosa el rostro; tomó la mano de Natsuo y lo sacó de la habitación para así dejar a su madre descansar. Todo ese camino, Natsuo se dejó llevar por su hermana, hasta que se detuvieron en una amplia habitación.

_Era la habitación de Shoto _

Y haciendo un gesto de silencio a Natsuo, ambos hermanos se acercaron a la solitaria cuna donde Shoto permanecía dormido. Al ver a su pequeño hermano, Fuyumi sonrió conmovida, mientras que Natsuo solo acercaba su rostro curioso.

—_Yo no te odio, Shoto… _—dijo mientras acercaba su dedo índice a la pequeña manita de su hermano menor y este, en seguida, apretó su dedo— _No, en vez de eso, te amo, Shoto. Es nuestro hermanito, Natsuo, incluso si nadie está con él, nosotros sí lo estaremos, porque solo nos tiene a nosotros. Para eso están los hermanos. _

—_Te amamos, Shoto _—repitió Natsuo sonriendo.

Así, ese día a escondidas de ojos indiscretos, se realizó un pacto fraternal en aquella habitación, pacto que se mantendría inquebrantable.

.

_Solo bastó un año para que todo se venga para abajo_

Fuyumi mentiría si dijese que nunca se preguntó hasta cuando prevalecería la aparente calma y finalmente la tormenta estalle. Desordenada, furiosa, fuerte. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, por eso quería estar preparada para cuando el momento llegue. Porque cuando todo explote, Natsuo y Shoto contaban con ella. Pero por más preparada que hubiese estado y por más que supiese que ese momento llegaría de todas formas, nada la hubiese preparado para cuando finalmente ocurrió.

_Solo bastó una carta_

Ese frío día de invierno, como muchos otros días, se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Shoto, acompañada de sus dos hermanos menores.

—_¡Woah! ¡Ya te puedes poner de pie!_ —exclamó Natsuo sorprendido. Fuyumi rió encantada mientras ponía sus brazos a cada lado de Shoto, para sujetarlo rápido si este caía y a un lado, el pequeño Shoto reía, después de todo siempre le parecieron divertidas las expresiones exageradas de su hermano mayor.

La puerta de la habitación permanecía abierta, por lo que Fuyumi escuchó claramente cuando el mensajero llegó como muchas veces trayendo la carta de su hermano Toya. Ella no recordaba muy bien cuándo fue la última vez que su hermano vino a casa, imaginaba que sus días debían estar muy ajetreados viviendo con la armada del reino, pero, aun así, de vez en cuando Toya mandaba una carta dirigida para ella y sus hermanos menores y sabía que la correspondencia dirigida a su madre era de lo que nunca faltaba.

_Toya era un buen chico_

Cualquiera que lo conociese, podría dar cuenta de eso. Así, incluso los opositores de la familia real que en un momento pudieron haber hablado mal de él, tras conocerlo se detenían. Fuyumi no lo recordaba bien, pero incluso en las cartas que este le dirigía era como si sintiese la amabilidad que este transmitía en sus palabras.

_Era cálido_

Entendía por qué mamá lo quería tanto. Tanto que a veces ella se preguntaba si su madre no hubiese preferido que sea ella o sus hermanos menores quienes tomen el lugar de Toya. Lo cierto es que muchos empezaron a pensar que a Toya le esperaba un futuro brillante, pese a la indiferencia que el Rey mostraba hacia él. De hecho, en cualquier otra circunstancia, Toya sería un perfecto príncipe heredero, siendo equilibrado y maduro desde tan corta edad. Aunque por supuesto, eso no era importante para su padre. Sea como sea, no era solo su madre quien aguardaba el regreso del primer príncipe y ver la clase de hombre en el que se había convertido.

_Por eso nadie hubiese esperado el contenido de esa carta _

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Fuyumi apenas había alcanzado a asomar la cabeza por la entrada de la habitación de Shoto cuando el grito desgarrador de su madre se hizo escuchar en todo palacio. Esta gritaba como si hubiese sido lastimada y muchos sirvientes se acercaron preocupados.

_Pero no había herida física visible, mas sí había una en el alma_

Entonces las lágrimas en su madre se detuvieron para dar lugar a una mirada cargada de odio puro que buscaba venganza. La Reina se abrió paso entre los sirvientes a empujones con la mirada fija en una sola dirección. Y aunque era obvio que para ella no parecía existir nada más que la lejana habitación de su esposo, Fuyumi tembló con miedo de poder ser el objetivo de ese odio, así que se apresuró en cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—_¿Qué ocurre, hermana?_ —dijo Natsuo repentinamente, mientras que Shoto a un lado suyo se distraía con algún juguete.

—_N-No, solo…_ —Fuyumi tragó duro y vio preocupada a sus hermanos— _… Parece que las cosas se pondrán difíciles a partir de ahora. _

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Gritos. Cosas estrellándose contra la pared. Y finalmente un crudo silencio que terminó con la Reina saliendo de la habitación del Rey mientras su mejilla enrojecía e inflamaba, claramente tras recibir un golpe.

_Ese día, nadie comentó nada de lo ocurrido _

_Probablemente porque no hablar del tema hacía creer que nada había cambiado _

El primer príncipe del Reino del Sol, Toya Todoroki, había muerto

.

* * *

**¡Final del capítulo! ****Antes que nada, quiero agradecer la ayuda de MissTsuki en el diseño de la bella portada :')**** Te quiero mucho mucho we, ya más abajito está mi mini testamento xD**

**Pues bien, esta historia es completamente novedosa para mí. Nueva shipp, nuevo fandom, nuevo género, nuevo todo jeje Así que espero que haya salido bien. De todas formas, a todos los que se han pasado por aquí, espero les haya gustado **** Este capi fue bastante más introductorio, pero quería que el ambiente de Shoto se dé a conocer a detalle y ya en el próximo veremos más a Shoto en todo su esplendor, siendo legal jajaj **

**Ahora sí, como sé que tú sí leerás esto, sabes que aunque sea poco, esta historia nació gracias a ti, querida Befu. Te quiero demasiado y siempre estoy tan agradecida de haberte conocido, que cuando te veía fangirlear por el TodoDeku al ser tu OTP, pensé "quiero crear un fanfic de ellos si eso puede hacerla feliz" y aquí está. Aunque rayos, inicialmente esta historia era un oneshot y se termino volviendo un jodido shortfic! XD Admito que dejé volar mi imaginación, pero no me arrepiento! He disfrutado escribiendo esto y aunque sé que no lo planeaste, por tu culpa esta pareja me ha terminado enamorando también jajaja Así que especialmente a ti, espero te haya gustado wee, gracias por ya no ser solo mi mejor lectora, sino también mi mejor amiga :') **

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Gracias por leer y espero leerlos para saber qué piensan **** Nos leemos! **


End file.
